Pourquoi?
by Mirabelle P
Summary: Parce que! Un bête faux pas, et voilà. Projetée dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas, confrontée à la réalité, Lily est quelque peu dépassée... un thème classique mais lisez quand même siouplait!


A/N: Eh oui, je frappe dans un autre domaine. Hehehe. J'aime le nouveau. N'empêche que quand j'ai commencé à lire des fanfictions, c'était mon couple préféré. Depuis j'ai changé m'enfin.

_Voilà, une nouvelle histoire. Un style un peu différent. Un nouveau sujet. Des nouveaux personnages. La chose qui ne change pas par contre, c'est que c'est encore et toujours un one-shot…_

_Bonne lecture. S'il vous plait, donnez-moi vos impressions de lecture. J'aimerai bien m'améliorer…_

Mea culpa : oui, je courrais avec des fioles pleines de potions diverses et pas toutes inoffensives. Un misérable petit Serpentard, me voyant ainsi dans l'incapacité de me rattraper en cas de chute en profita pour me lancer un perfide sort de jambencoton. Enfin, je dis ça, mais c'est en partie pour éviter le ridicule d'avoir à avouer que je suis tombée toute seule.

Toujours est-il que je me suis retrouvée, dégringolant joyeusement les plus hauts escaliers de Poudlard pour aller ensuite m'écraser très peu gracieusement sur le marbre du hall d'entrée. Inutile de vous préciser que j'étais royalement assommée, mais je le précise malgré tout. J'avais enfin réussi à réunir le courage nécessaire pour bouger mon gros orteil droit lorsque le sol se mit de nouveau à trembler, tanguer, basculer, chavirer… et je fus engloutie par un gigantesque trou noir…noir… noir…

… noir…

… noir…

… noir…

… noir…

…

… tiens, une lumière.

À vue d'œil, j'aurais dit à peine 6h du matin (ma montre m'indiquait 2h30, mais vu la couleur du ciel, je ne m'y fiais pas trop). Le volet que j'avais entrouvert donnait directement sur un champ. Le ciel avait une teinte sombre juste au-dessus de moi mais commençait à s'éclaircir à l'horizon. L'air était frais, mais n'avait pas ce piquant caractéristique de l'hiver. Septembre peut-être.

La pièce où je me trouvais semblait être le salon. Sobre, propre, accueillante. Une chose était certaine : cette maison avait des sorciers pour propriétaires. Les photos sur les murs gigotaient dans tous les sens. J'avais du mal à voir dans le noir mais il me semblait malgré tout reconnaître une photo des Maraudeurs, et une autre d'un groupe composé de deux garçons et une fille. Bon, voilà qui me donnait un indice de plus sur les habitants.

Une porte. Sale à manger dans le même style que le salon : rideaux rouges, murs blancs, parquet et meubles aux lignes purs, en bois sombre. Le tout semblait plongé dans un désordre organisé.

Deux portes. Cuisine. Carrelage clair et table en bois couleur miel…recouverte d'un gâteau au chocolat, d'une mousse au même goût, de fruits variés… miam… Au mur, sur un fil à linge, étaient accrochés pêle-mêle recettes de cuisine, photos, cartes postales… le frigo était couvert d'écriture et de dessins.

Hall. Horloge… quoi ?!?? Presque 7h?? Peut-être que finalement, je n'étais pas si douée que ça pour deviner l'heure. La panique que j'avais ressentie en me retrouvant dans un lieu inconnu, qui s'était peu à peu muée en un sentiment de stress persistant à la vue des photos, revenait maintenant en force alors que l'heure tournait. La maison, qui m'avait semblée si familière il y a juste un instant, prit tout à coup un caractère terrifiant.

Vite ! À l'étage. Un besoin urgent de savoir où et chez qui j'étais, et surtout à quelle époque : sur la photo du salon, les Maraudeurs semblaient plus âgés que ceux que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Je survolais les marches aussi silencieusement que possible. Les murs blancs filaient devant mes yeux.

Porte ! Arrêt. Le cœur battant douloureusement fort et le souffle court. Une chambre sombre. L'air était épais et chaud. Une respiration calme se faisait entendre. Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'approche du lit. Ce que je fais est stupide. Entièrement et totalement crétin. C'est probablement la chose la plus bête que j'ai fait de ma vie entière. Mais je dois savoir ! Et de toute façon, il est maintenant trop tard pour faire demi-tour : j'y suis, autant en profiter. J'enjambe les objets jonchant le sol. Je m'approche du lit. J'ai le cœur dans la gorge.

…

Ohmondieu !!! Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu !! Je retiens avec peine un cri de surprise et d'effroi. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Ma vue se brouille. Je cligne rapidement des yeux : c'est pas le moment ! Devant moi, dort un Sirius… Un Sirius très différent que celui que je venais de quitter, mais un Sirius néanmoins. Le visage auquel j'étais habituée, plein, rieur et terriblement beau arborait maintenant de multiples cicatrices. Ses traits s'étaient extrêmement creusés, durcis. Ce qui me choquait surtout, c'était, malgré toutes ces marques, le soupçon d'innocence, de pureté qu'il conservait. Les larmes aux yeux, maudissant mes réactions extrêmes, je tendis lentement la main et caressais du bout des doigts ses longs cheveux soyeux et sa joue.

Jesuisfollejesuisfolle !! Je suis folle ! Il va se réveiller.

Je lui donnais une quarantaine d'années.

Aussi doucement que j'étais entrée, je rebroussais chemin. Si ce Sirius avait gardé les mêmes habitudes que celui de mon époque, j'avais au moins quelques heures de tranquillité de plus.

Porte. Salle de bain. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

Une fois la porte refermée, j'en profitais, lançant un sort anti-bruit avec ma baguette que j'avais heureusement gardée durant mon « voyage », pour utiliser les toilettes et me rincer le visage. J'étais encore un peu sonnée par la chute que j'avais faite et tout me semblait tellement irréel. Bien sûr, c'est extrêmement logique de se retrouver avec uniquement une boîte crânienne douloureuse et une vingtaine d'années dans le futur après une chute dans les escaliers. Le mélange des potions pouvait expliquer le changement d'époque, même si ça ne me ravissait guère : je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je transportais, donc impossible de savoir si c'était réversible. Et en y pensant, la magie accidentelle était probablement la cause de mon absence de blessures trop graves. N'empêche que je ne mesurais pas totalement l'ampleur de mon problème : j'avais l'impression d'avoir laissé mon cerveau en 1976…

Maintenant, ce dont j'avais besoin était un plan. Encouragée par l'impression de sécurité que je ressentais ainsi enfermée dans cette pièce, je m'installais sur les toilettes après avoir rabattu le couvercle. Bien. Première des choses : il ne fallait pas que je sois vue… ensuite… manger quelque chose avant que l'autre ne se réveille. Mais tout d'abord, trouver un endroit sûr, peu fréquenté, pour me cacher. Une fois ces résolutions prises, je me sentis mieux. Je détestais que les choses soient incertaines. Ce qui, dans cette histoire, me terrorisait le plus était que n'avait aucune idée de comment m'y prendre pour rentrer chez moi. Cette idée me gelait, et c'était pourquoi mon plus grand bonheur du moment était de pouvoir fixer mon esprit sur quelque chose de plus concret que cette fameuse question.

Résolue, je sortis de la salle de bain, brisant du même coup mon sort d'insonorisation. D'ailleurs… je réfléchis un instant et pointais ma baguette sur mes pieds. 'Silencio'. Mon murmure avait un instant traversé le silence et résonnait dans mes oreilles avait une telle d'intensité que je me demandais un moment si je ne l'avais pas hurlé. À titre d'essai, je posais mon pied un peu fort sur le sol. Pas un seul craquement. Je mis un coup de pied dans la porte de la salle de bain. Rien. Je continuais donc mon investigation, satisfaite.

Un bureau extrêmement rangé. Hum. Du Sirius tout craché. Je farfouillais un moment sans rien trouver de bien intéressant. Beaucoup de livres, sa vieille guitare, des factures, beaucoup de lettres. Dumbledore, d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas : Harry, Hermione –joli prénom-. Des photos dans des cadres. Un Remus plutôt âgé mais souriant, James, tout jeune encore, et même une petite photo de Regulus. Même si Sirius avait du mal à se l'avouer, il aimait beaucoup son frère. D'après ce que j'avais compris, jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, Sirius avait eu une grande influence sur lui et les deux s'entendaient extrêmement bien. Mais lorsqu'il avait été placé à Gryffondor, sa mère en avait profité pour monter Regulus contre lui. Sirius essayait de ne rien en laisser paraître, mais il en souffrait énormément. Une autre photo de James, avec une jeune femme et un bébé. Mais elle était plus loin dans la chambre, dans une zone sombre. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir ça de sa vie, Et le choc que j'avais ressenti… impressionnant ! De la surprise, oui. Mais aussi. De la douleur ? Du regret ? Qui était cette fille ? Bizarre, on aurait dit… crack !

Ça y est, cette sensation d'être un animal traqué. De nouveau. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je scrute frénétiquement l'ombre qui m'entoure. Rien. Et pourtant. J'ai l'impression d 'avoir les sens plus développés. Mes mains moites se resserrent autour de ma baguette. Je retiens ma respiration, mais je n'entends rien. Si ce n'est le battement affolé de mon cœur.

Quelle imbécile ! Se faire une peur pareille pour un craquement. C'est sûrement le parquet. Après tout, cette maison n'est plus toute jeune. Je me calme un peu et sors du bureau.

Porte. Une autre chambre. Rangée celle-ci. Je m'apprête à rentrer lorsqu'un son m'arrête. Un souffle doux. Inspiration… expiration… quelqu'un dormait ici !! Mais bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Je m'étais montrée trop sûre de moi, et un peu plus d'attention m'aurait évité de frôler la crise cardiaque pour la quatrième fois de la matinée. Depuis quand Sirius était-il un tant soit peu ordonn ? Depuis quand était-il assez dingue de chocolat ou adepte à la cuisine pour faire des gâteaux et des mousses ? Avant même d'atteindre le lit, je savais sur qui j'allais tomber. Remus. Roulé en boule, serrant son coussin contre lui comme d'autres serrent leur ours en peluche. Une fine ligne blanche lui barrait le côté gauche du visage, de l'arcade sourcilière à la pommette. Lui aussi avait vieilli. Presque tous ses cheveux étaient désormais d'une couleur argentée. Pourtant marqué lui aussi, il n'avait pas changé aussi radicalement que Sirius. Même dans son sommeil, il dégageait une aura de force tranquille, maîtrisée. Je ne fis pas le moindre mouvement pour le toucher : ses sens de loup-garou l'en auraient probablement averti. Précautionneusement, je regagnais le couloir. En face de moi se trouvait la seule pièce de l'étage que je n'avais pas encore visitée.

En tout logique, si Sirius et Remus ne s'étaient pas trouvés de petite amie, il devait en être de même pour Peter qui n'égalait ses deux amis en rien. Pauvre petite chose.

Je repoussais doucement la porte de mon pied. Vide ! Le lit était vide… d'ailleurs la chambre entière était impersonnelle. Je savais que Peter manquait de personnalité, mais à ce point là… non, je penchais plutôt pour une chambre d'amis. Visiblement le plus petit des Maraudeurs avait eu plus de chance que ses deux amis de ce côté là.

Cette pièce aurait pu me convenir : après tout, elle ne semblait pas servir souvent, mais elle me semblait trop proche de celle des deux autres habitants de cette maison.

Direction deuxième étage. Escalier. Porte. Une seule pièce qui occupait tout l'étage. Grande, illuminée, le plafond épousant la forme du toit. Elle me plaisait bien. Un espace était aménagé avec des lits. Le reste était un désordre de malles, coffres, armoires, cartons, souvenirs… J'examinais attentivement les lits. Vides aux aussi. Heureusement. J'avais déjà eu assez de surprises : rencontrer Remus alors que je croyais Sirius seul. Mes aïeux ! Quel choc !

Silencieuse comme une souris, je me glissais de nouveau dans la cuisine. Dans une assiette, j'empilais pain, une pomme et du raisin. Je me servis une tasse de lait et me permis de goûter à la mousse. Bonté divine ! Un dé-li-ce !! Une autre cuillérée ne peut faire de mal à personne. Doux Jésus ! Note à moi-même : réclamer une mousse au chocolat à Remus _dès que je rentre _! Mon butin en main, je regagnais la sécurité de mon perchoir.

Gniii… l'est quelle heure ? QUOI ? 8h30 ?? Je vais louper mon cours de méta… morphose. Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ce petit détail. Il était donc, si mes calculs étaient exacts, environ midi. Quel était ce bruit qui m'avait réveillé déj ? Ah oui… une chanson. De l'eau. Probablement Sirius… si je me souviens bien, il avait déjà l'habitude de chanter sous la douche à mon époque. Cette fois-ci, ça avait commencé pas mal jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de monter dans les aigus, ce qui s'était révélé être une terrible erreur. Le chant monstrueux s'amplifia lorsque Sirius quitta la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un hippogriffe en rut. Ça non plus, ça ne changerait jamais, pensai-je en me permettant un soupir. Histoire de me réveiller un peu mieux, je décidais d'explorer le fouillis du grenier. Tiens, une malle : Sirius Black. Toute une pile de photos, la plupart des Maraudeurs, mais aussi quelques unes d'autres élèves de Poudlard, garçons ou filles, de personnes que je ne connaissais absolument pas et que Sirius paraissait avoir arrêté dans la rue pour les photographier. Il semblait avoir une affection particulière pour les portraits. Moi aussi j'adorais les portraits. Or les siens étaient vraiment magnifiques. Il avait développé la majorité de ses clichés à la manière moldue et les expressions qu'il avait saisies étaient extrêmement vraies, naturelles. Il y avait des visages que je ne connaissais pas, d'autres que j'aurais reconnus entre milles. Tous avaient quelque chose de particulier. Sirius avait déniché, chez tous la meilleure des choses. Ou le trait le plus marquant. Les éclats de rire, les grandes tristesses, parfois la haine, la jalousie, l'amour. Il y en avait même une de Snape, concoctant une potion, concentré. Une série retint tout particulièrement mon attention. James. Rêveur, malheureux, calme, puis fou de joie. Derrière était écrit, 'étape # .. de la conquête de Lily par James'. Hehehehe. Quête célèbre.

Autrement, il y avait aussi des petits souvenirs, des fleurs séchées, des lettres jaunies (beaucoup de poèmes de la gente féminine de Poudlard), des notes concernant les blagues des Maraudeurs… et tout au fond, quelques cahiers de cours, et des uniformes. Ceci était la preuve vivante… euh, plutôt tangible que même les personnes qui semblaient les moins atteintes par la mélancolie l'étaient malgré tout. Pas que je connaisse Sirius tellement bien, mais il ne me semblait pas le type à garder ce genre de chose. Eh bien, ça m'apprendra à avoir des idées reçues sur les gens. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu émue par une telle preuve de sensibilité de la part de quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine et que beaucoup prenaient pour modèle.

Je me sentais l'âme d'une exploratrice. J'adorais en savoir plus sur les gens. Peut-être que la curiosité était un vilain défaut mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais besoin de savoir tout ça, pour après pouvoir aider les gens de mon mieux peut-être… je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il qu'après avoir vu ce 'nouveau' Sirius, je me sentais comme en charge de lui. Lui qui m'avait toujours semblé si sûr de lui, sans aucune faille, droit… m'apparaissait tout à coup extrêmement vulnérable.

Une fois cette caisse finie, je me tournais vers sa voisine. 'Remus J. Lupin' m'appris l'étiquette. L'intérieur était nettement plus ordonné que celui de la malle que je venais de quitter.

Beaucoup de cours, de devoirs, gnia-gnia. Rien d'intéressant sauf… un paquet de lettres, soigneusement empilées. Des lettres de James.

« Cher Mumus,

Comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances se passent bien ?

[…]

Passe le bonjour à ta mère pour moi, s'il te plait. »

Une lettre classique…

« Comment s'est passée la dernière pleine lune ? Ta transformation n'a pas été trop dure ? Tu verras, à la rentrée, on aura quelque chose à te montrer… mais pas d'impatience, je ne te dirai rien de plus, c'est juste pour te mettre en appétit.

À bientôt,

James »

Une autre…

« Moony !!!

C'est la rentrée !!!… »

Hein ? Heu, une petite minute… qu'est-ce que j'avais lu juste avant ça ? 'Dernière pleine lune' ? 'Transformation' ? Gn

Un ange passa…

Un deuxième…

Une colonie d'ange me traversa le crâne…

Enfin, une étincelle. Hourra, mon intelligence revit ! Q'est-ce que je disais déj ?

Ah.

Bien.

Oui, en effet…

Respire ! Ne pas oublier… inspirer, expirer… bieeeen, comme ça ! Voilà.

Bon.

Boah, après tout ça expliquait pas mal de choses : ses absences répétées, son air malade… comment ne l'avais-je pas deviné plus tôt ! Quelle imbécile je fais quand même. Mon cerveau embrumé ne fit qu'enregistrer l'information sans plus insister. Je parcourais rapidement les autres lettres pour voir s'il y avait d'autres choses que j'avais besoin de savoir. Ah ? James, Sirius et Peter étaient animagus.

Hehe.

Et leurs formes étaient tout à fait seyantes. Un rat… brrrr, ça me faisait froid dans le dos quand même. 'Et on va bien s'amuser… bla-bla-bla… et Snape… et bla-bla-bla… Miss Lily…' Lily ?? Attends voir.

« Je sais, je vais encore passer pour un gars sentimental en plus d'être maboul, mais j'y peux rien. Et puis comprends-moi, si je dis tout ça à Sirius, il va me rire au nez, tu le connais. Mais j'en peux plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'essaye de mon mieux de changer. Plus mature, plus intelligent, plus sensible, plus doux, plus gentil. Mais rien n'est assez bien pour Miss Lily. Je ne sais pas si c'est la difficulté de cette entreprise qui m'attirait au début, mais ça commence sérieusement à me lasser. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Je ne peux pas changer plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. Tu vas me dire que je dois lui laisser du temps, ne pas la brusquer et qu'elle remarquera d'elle-même. Mais comment veux-tu qu'elle le fasse si le regard qu'elle porte sur la moindre de mes actions est déjà chargé de scepticisme, de mépris. Comment veux-tu qu'elle remarque quoique ce soit si elle brûle toutes mes lettres sans les lire ? Tout le monde la considère comme quelqu'un de gentil. Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas aussi avec moi ? Tout ce que je lui demande, c'est d'être un peu plus indulgente, d'essayer d'apprendre à me connaître au lieu de se cacher derrière ses a priori… je pense que je vais laisser tomber Moony… de toute manière, c'était inévitable.

Autre chose, concernant notre record de retenues… »

Eh galère ! Pour la énième fois de la journée, je me retins de m'écraser le crâne contre le mur le plus proche. Comment avais-je pu être aveugle à ce point ? À moins que ça ne soit le choc qui ait endommagé mon cerveau au point de l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement, il me semblait que je faisais, depuis maintenant six ans la même erreur, encore et toujours. Et que cette erreur semblait blesser la personne à l'envers de qui je la faisais plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il n'était plus le gamin qui, dès mon premier jour à Poudlard m'avait demandé si je voulais coucher avec lui. En y repensant, il m'avait d'ailleurs à peine approché depuis le mois de juin dernier. Il faut croire que même avant ma chute j'avais la cervelle déjà ramollie. Mais visiblement, je n'avais pour l'instant pas que la tête qui était hors service. Mon orgueil avait aussi été mis, semblait-il, en pause.

Bref, cette lettre me faisait penser à la photo d'en bas… puisque James semblait s'être désintéressé à jamais de l'insignifiante petite personne que j'étais (ça me faisait plus mal que je ne m'y serais attendue…), qui était donc la femme avec qui il posait ?

Bien entendu, à l'instar de mon cerveau, mon jugement était entièrement déréglé. Je ne sais pas comment je me convainquis qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et que je pouvais descendre tranquillement jusqu'au bureau, mais j'y parvins sans trop de difficultés.

Mes pieds étant toujours anti-bruit, je me déplaçais en tendant l'oreille, cherchant à entendre d'éventuels pas. Bizarrement, je parvins au bureau sans encombre, accompagnée par le doux bruit de casseroles qui s'entrechoquent et d'éclats de rire : Sirius prenait son petit déjeuner.

Les volets avaient été ouverts, et une lumière dorée entrait par intermittence par les grandes fenêtres. Le cadre se trouvait sur le mur du fond. Un coup d'œil m'apprit ce que je voulais savoir. Je me mordis la langue. Assez ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me fasse peur comme ça ?

Sur le mur, aux côtés de James et d'un bébé ayant sa tête et mes yeux, je me souriais. Malgré la surprise, je me sentais étrangement heureuse plutôt que désespérée. D'autres photos que je n'avais pas remarquées lorsque j'étais venue pour la première fois étaient posées sur le bureau qui, lui était assez rangé. Une photo de Sirius, une autre de James, une de moi. Il y en avait aussi sous une pile de coupures de journal jaunies.

'Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-écrit enfin vaincu'

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

C'est ainsi que, pour la première fois de ma vie, ma curiosité se retourna contre moi. Quelle que soit la manière dont je tournais ça, c'était horrible. Morts ? Eux ? Moi ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ça ?

Une photo accompagnait l'article. Pendant un instant, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce qui avait dut être ma maison, ou ce qui serait ma future maison. Une autre photo intitulée « Harry Potter, le Survivant » montrait le petit bébé que je tenais dans mes bras dans l'autre photo. Ou plutôt que mon futur moi tenait dans ses bras. Oh peu importe ! Morts ? Comment est-ce possible ? Sirius, un traître ? Que faisait-il ici alors ? Pourquoi ?

Apprendre sa propre mort est vraiment une expérience traumatisante. J'avais l'impression que ça n'était pas de moi qu'il s'agissait mais d'une parfaite inconnue. Je gardais l'article daté du 1er novembre 1981 en main, le froissant machinalement tandis que je découvrais les horreurs qui allaient suivre ma mort. L'emprisonnement de Sirius, sa fuite, l'interview où Harry racontait tout ce qui s'était passé réellement : la traîtrise de Peter, le Tournoi des Trois (ou plutôt Quatre) Sorciers, le meurtre de Cédric Diggory, le retour au pouvoir de Voldemort… toutes ces informations tourbillonnaient dans mon crâne à une telle vitesse que je ne parvenais pas à formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Tout ce que je ressentais était une peur immense, atroce, un dégoût de vivre (à quoi bon si c'était pour mourir dans de telles conditions), une haine féroce envers ceux qui allaient me faire subir ça, envers moi-même pour avoir lu ces papiers, envers le monde entier pour n'avoir d'autres idées que d'enfermer un innocent sans procès, et de se réjouir alors qu'un enfant vient de perdre toute sa famille, une tristesse profonde pour toutes ces vies qui seraient brisées, de la piti

Je titubais vers la porte, sans me rendre compte de combien je tremblais, combien mes sanglots à peine retenus étaient bruyants. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit juste devant mon nez, j'eus à peine le temps de sauter en arrière, mon retrouvant ainsi entre le mur et elle, alors que Remus entrait précipitamment dans la pièce.

Une autre sorte de peur grandit peu à peu en moi. Et s'il me trouvait ? Que me ferait-il ? Après tout, j'étais sensée être morte… j'allais lui faire peur. Il allait réagir. Mal réagir ? Bof, qu'il me tue, de toute manière, maintenant ou plus tard… Je manquais de m'étouffer en essayant de retenir un sanglot. Mon esprit était entièrement blanc. Plus une seule pensée. Fini le tourbillon insaisissable. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait remplacé mon cerveau par du coton. Je n'étais qu'une marionnette, voyant, sentant, entendant, mais incapable de réagir sans l'impulsion de celui qui tirait mes fils, incapable d'analyser la situation.

La porte se referma alors que j'étranglais un autre sanglot. Devant moi, menaçant, Remus. Je reculais. Mon dos était collé contre le mur. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, j'étais paralysée.

Terreur.

Dégoût.

Haine.

Au secours !

Rien.

Stupeur, puis horreur, puis tristesse, puis incompréhension étaient clairement lisible sur le visage de Remus. Derrière lui, se tenait Sirius, plus calme, mais tendu. J'imaginais à peine dans quel état je devais être. Mon visage devait être un trou béant sur mon âme, explosée par la force de mes sentiments.

« Lily ? »

La voix était lointaine, un peu éraillée. Je tentais un sourire, quand soudain, sans prévenir, le monde se mit à tourbillonner.

J'atterris doucement sur le sol du hall d'entrée, exactement à l'endroit où j'étais tombée après ma chute dans les escaliers. Des pas précipités résonnaient derrière moi dans l'escalier, suivis de cris. Mon nom, c'était moi qu'on appelait. Vite la porte. Plus d'air. Besoin d'espace. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

« POURQUOI MOIIIIIIIIII ? »

J'ai la gorge en feu, je suis par terre, juste devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Pitié. Dites-moi que c'est un rêve. Juste un rêve. Je vais me réveiller. Mais pourquoi moi ?

Non, je ne veux pas ! Mon esprit rejette tout en bloc. Je frissonne. Des sanglots violents me secouent.

Pourquoi ?

Les autres arrivent. Je vais me relever, leur dire que ce n'est rien. Juste un mauvais rêve. C'est ça, je suis tombée dans les pommes après mon atterrissage. Allez ! Courage. Relève-toi ! C'est un ordre !

Mais…ma main. Qu'ai-je donc l ? Du papier. Une photo. La maison… Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !!

« Non ! »

Crier me fait du bien, je jette le papier au loin, tire ma baguette, et y met le feu. Le détruire pour mieux pouvoir oublier. Être comme avant. Calme.

Des gens arrivent.

On m'attrape. On me serre fort. Une odeur… bonne… familière… tranquillisante. Je n'ai plus de larmes. Mes yeux sont secs mais ma respiration est encore difficile. Je m'agrippe à celui qui me tient comme ça. Cheveux noirs. Lunettes. Yeux bruns soucieux. Aucun doute. C'est ici que je veux être.

En un quart de seconde, mes neurones se reconnectent. Dare-dare, ils travaillent. Je ne peux rien changer à la situation : mon mariage avec James engendrera Harry. Ce dernier permettra de bloquer le Mal pendant près de 13 ans. Peter est un traître. Le monde magique a besoin de nous. Je ne peux rien y changer. Je sais que de toute façon, quoique je fasse, je mourrai le 31 octobre 1981, que je le veuille ou non. Alors autant vaut profiter de la vie jusqu'à ce moment-là. Autant vaut faire savoir à ce que j'aime la réelle nature de mes sentiments. Ce ne sont que les infimes choses que je peux faire.

Tout est écrit. Le seul choix que j'ai est celui de la qualité de ma vie puisque la quantité est déjà fixée…

Me voilà prête. Forte comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Si je ressens encore de la pitié, et de la tristesse pour les autres, innocents, inconscients, toute la peur et le dégoût s'étaient envolés.

D'ailleurs, j'aime James. La bonne chose de ce voyage est au moins de m'avoir fait reconnaître ça. Je l'aime plus que tout. Chose que je lui dis doucement, pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

Il éclate de rire.

« Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil. La prochaine fois que tu as une révélation semblable à me faire, ne te sens pas obligée de te volatiliser et de m'effrayer comme ça au préalable. »

Je lève la tête, lui souris, et lui tire la langue, avant de le serrer de nouveau très fort contre moi.

Ah s'il savait…


End file.
